Nayuki and the Island of Sodor
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A crossover between Kanon and Thomas & Friends, a continuation from Ayu and the Island of Sodor


**Nayuki and the Island of Sodor:**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

Well, it's been a whole year since I wrote the 'Ayu and the Island of Sodor' stories, and now I would like to start a new crossover series staring the characters of Thomas & Friends and the characters of Kanon. When I originally started 'Ayu and the Island of Sodor', I didn't know that much about the series, mostly because I had only seen episodes 21-24 but now that I have seen all the episodes, I know a little more about the characters. (Just a note for anyone else who wants to do a Thomas/Anime or any other show crossover, make sure you know your characters and know of past events shown before writing your stories). Plus for this series, all the stories are going to be brand new, no adaptations of original Thomas episodes like last time. If you want to know what had inspired me into the 'Ayu and the Island of Sodor' and now the all new 'Nayuki and the Island of Sodor' series, well some of the inspirations came from reading 'Anime Boy's Thomas Meets Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch' and 'Metamorphical's The Station Girl: Adventures of a Sodor Teenager' seen on Sodor Island Forums. Anyways, here's episode 1, I hope you'll enjoy this one.:)

**Episode 1: Flying Kipper's Slip**

In a small city called Kanon, at a small two story house, a young teenage girl named Nayuki was getting her things ready to go for her trip.

"Make sure you pack your alarm clocks," said Yuichi, her cousin.

"I don't think I have enough room in my suitcases for all those clocks," she said, "hey Yuichi, I have an idea, why don't you call me in the mornings, while I'm away."

"Alright I will," he said, "still you better get up, cause I can't travel all the way to...where it your going anyways?"

"The Island of Sodor, that's where the compitation is being held."

"Right, the Island of Sodor. I won't be able to go there just to wake you up."

Nayuki and her team are going to compete aganist other schools for a championship cup for the best gymnastics team.

"You will come, when the holidays begin, won't you will Yuichi?"

"Of course, I will," he said, "I'll be right there to support you all the way."

"He's not alone," that voice belonged to Ayu, Yuichi's girlfriend who by now had recovered and was walking on two legs again, "I'll be there too."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Nayuki.

Yuichi then noticed that once again, Ayu was wearing that silly hat again, "don't tell me, you got your haircut again."

"Yes," sighed Ayu, "the barber cut all of it off again," she took the hat off, revealing that her hair was once again short, Yuichi couldn't help himself, he burst into laughter.

"That's not very nice," said Nayuki.

"Ugu," grumbled Ayu, "it's not funny."

"Didn't I tell you not to go to that place before?"

"Yes but, I didn't know where else to go."

"Never mind Ayu," smiled Nayuki, "when I get back from Sodor, I'll take you to my favourite salon, they'll do a better job with your hair next time."

"Thanks Nayuki."

"Nayuki, it's time to go!" that came from Mrs. Akiko.

"Alright I'm coming, wish me luck!"

Both Ayu and Yuichi did as they watched both Nayuki and her mother leave for the docks.

"I sure hope that Nayuki can win," said Ayu.

"Oh I'm sure she will," said Yuichi, "I only hope she can get up in the mornings."

Nayuki and her mother rode on a boat for three days, then at last they could see the sights of a huge dockyards. Mrs. Akiko got off with the other passengers and boarded a passenger train. Sadly Nayuki was too late, she ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't get to the passenger train.

"Now how am I suppose to get to the hotel."

Nayuki didn't have to wait very long as a big green tender engine came up to the dockyards and stopped next to a long goods train. Nayuki walked over the tracks and called out to the engine's crew.

"Can you help me please?"

"What do you need help with?" asked the Driver.

"I missed my train to the Sodor Hotel, can you give me a lift there?"

"We could," said the big engine, "we're going to be passing by there."

The Driver thought about it for a while, then he agreed, "alright then, climb aboard. Now remember Henry, once we get this girl to her hotel, we'll need to go twice as fast to make it to the yards."

"Understood," agreed Henry.

"I appearicate this," smiled Nayuki, "I'm Nayuki, by the way."

"Nayuki?" Henry sounded surprised, "as in the famous Nayuki, best runner in the women's trackstar compitations?"

"That would be me," she said happily.

"Well then, welcome to the Island of Sodor Nayuki."

Henry's Driver got over to his post and with a pull on a lever, Henry puffed on ahead, till he reached the points. The fireman got out to change them, then he climbed back into the cab to join the others.

"We better hope that nothing goes wrong with this train tonight," groaned the Driver, "we've had plenty of problems already."

Even from inside the cab, Nayuki could hear Henry gulp.

"Don't worry Henry," soothed his fireman, "I'm sure you'll do just fine tonight. Don't forget, Douglas is going to be helping us over Gordon's hill."

"That's a mercy, if I get stuck on that hill again, Gordon will never let me hear the end of it."

At last Henry had backed onto the fish vans, his fireman got out to couple him up. Then with a blast of a guard's whistle, Henry and his train were on their way.

"What are we carrying on this train?" asked Nayuki.

"We're taking fish down to Knapford yards," said the Driver, "workers call this train 'the Flying Kipper' because of our cargo."

"Henry has had quite a few accidents with this train in the past," said the fireman, "first time was just after he got his special coal, the second time I believe involved Duck the Great Western Engine crashing into the back of our train and then there was the dip after riding on weak rails."

"You don't need to remind me of my past incidents," groaned Henry.

"We know that Henry," said the fireman, "but we're just telling Nayuki about the Flying Kipper's history."

"It's a history, I wish to never repeat."

All went well as the long goods train rolled along threw the countryside. Nayuki was enjoying the ride and thought the scenary around them was, as she put it "very pretty."

Soon they reached a place called 'Wellsworth', but Henry and the other engines knew it by another name 'Edward's Station.'

The train rolled on past the platform before it was brought to a hault, then the driver pulled on the whistle cord and there came the blast of a different whistle.

"Is that Douglas?" asked Nayuki.

"Yep that would be him," said Henry's Driver, "although I find it strange that he's not working with his brother Donald tonight."

"Oh well," sighed the fireman, "as long as we have some help up the hill."

"Even if Douglas wasn't here, there's still Edward and BoCo."

"I know that," then he looked back to the train, he could see Douglas couple up behind, "but judging by the length of the train, we might require more than one banker to get over the hill."

"What's a banker?" asked Nayuki.

"A banker is an engine who pushes behind our trains," called Henry, "they start the train first with a strong push, then the lead engine, which is me tonight, has to pull with all their might. Since we're starting from the station, it's not going to be a problem, but if we stop on Gordon's hill, then we will have a problem."

"Many engines can get stuck on that hill," said the Driver, "especially when pulling goods trains."

"Why's that?"

"Well," called the fireman, as he was still looking out, "there are times when trucks will play their silly games and hold engines back. Gordon had that problem many years ago, hence why they called it 'Gordon's Hill'."

At that point, they could hear a loud whistle from behind the train, "I'm ready!" called Douglas.

"Is he scottish?" asked Nayuki.

"Yep," answered the Driver, reaching for the whistle chain and blowing it, "he and Donald are scottish twin engines, who came here together many years ago."

"I'm ready too!" called Henry.

Douglas started to push on the tail end of the train, while Henry himself pulled. It took less than ten seconds for the heavy 'Flying Kipper' to start up again.

Soon Gordon's hill came into view, Henry started the climb, but it was very hard work.

"I've...never...pulled...a...train...this...heavy...before," he panted, "I...don't...know...if...I...can...do...it."

All of the sudden, his wheels began to spin voilently. The driver was doing all he could to stop Henry from spinning his wheels, the fireman was doing all he could do. Nayuki felt so helpless, her new friend was having trouble getting a hill and yet, she couldn't do anything to help.

"He's slipping," snickered the trucks, "prepare to hold back."

Nayuki watched the operation with a nervous look, she was thinking over what Yuichi would tell her.

Finally she knew what she could do, she walked over to the fireman's seat, leaned out of the window and called out to Henry, "you can do it Henry!" she called, "don't let these little problems slow you down! Don't lose faith! Don't lose hope! Don't Give Up!"

Hearing this coming from Nayuki, Henry found more strength then he had ever felt before. He charged with more strength then ever before, the truck's couplings tightened and pulled with more strength then ever.

"Hold back! Hold back!" they cried, "Henry's never going to get to the top with us behind him!"

Nayuki continued to shout encouraging words and Henry responded with a will, battling his way up the steep hill. Even Douglas was impressed with what was going on.

"Losh sakes," he gasped, "yon Henry's showing mure strength then I have ever seen. Goo to it Henry!" he called.

Henry couldn't say anything, but he responded with more strength then ever before.

"You can do it Henry!" cried Nayuki.

Even the Driver and fireman were surprised, "we've always encouraged Henry never to give up," said the Driver, "and yet when Nayuki says it and he shows more strength."

"I think it's because she has a different way of encouraging Henry," said the fireman.

"I guess so. So let's give the old boy a little more strength."

Henry's speed was brought up, the fireman shovelled in more coal, Douglas pushed and Nayuki cheered on. And before long, Henry had reached the top of the hill.

"I don't believe it," gasped the trucks, "he did it, we must be getting weaker in our old age."

Henry couldn't believe it either, he was confused at first, then he started to cheer loudly and so did his crew and Nayuki too. Once at the top, they stopped to allow Douglas to be uncoupled and roll on back down to Wellsworth.

"Well done Henry," cried his Driver, "that was splendid!"

"Thank you," he smiled, "but I couldn't gotten myself over that hill without Nayuki cheering me on."

Henry couldn't see her, but somehow he knew that Nayuki was blushing.

They soon reached the hotel, where Mrs. Akiko was waiting.

"What happened dear?"

"I got out off the boat too late," she said, then explained about her ride with Henry. Then she turned to the big green engine, "thank you so much for the ride Henry."

"Your welcome," he smiled.

"Nayuki," called the driver, "if you ever need a ride anywhere, you're more than welcome to ride with us."

"Thank you," she smiled.

The guard's whistle blew again and with a loud 'peep' from his whistle, Henry puffed slowly away. Nayuki waved until the train was out of sight.

"I sure hope she wins the compitation," Henry said to his crew.

"I'm sure she will," said the Driver, "after all, she is suppose to be the best when it comes to track and field, I know she'll win."

"I only hope I get to see her again."

"Why Henry," chuckled the fireman, "if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were falling in love with her."

"What? Me? No, of course not! I'm just...thinking it would be nice to introduce her to the other engines when we see her again."

"Oh I'm sure she'll get the chance to meet the other engines on her own."

"Don't worry Henry," added the Driver, "you'll get to see your little girlfriend again soon."

They were only teasing him of course, Henry knew this and for the rest of the trip, he didn't say anything more, but secretly he was hoping that he would get to see Nayuki again.


End file.
